


Gasoline

by SpoopyGhostGirl



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyGhostGirl/pseuds/SpoopyGhostGirl
Summary: Artemis thought they could end the war that had plagued her people for years. She was foolish and young and, if she was being honest, a little too easily manipulated but she believed. She told herself that she lived to serve those above her, that the end outweighed the sins of the means, and that everything was for the greater good but what happens when she can no longer turn a blind eye to the atrocities of those she swore to serve? When those she cares for fall into the line of fire, will she stand for what's right or stand for what shes been trained to believe in?
Relationships: Agent North Dakota (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent York (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Felix | Isaac Gates/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Playlist

-Gasoline, Halsey

"And all the people say  
You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"

-Poison, Bell Biv DeVoe

"Can't get it outta my head  
Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead

That girl is poison  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
That girl is poison poison

If I were you I'd take precaution" 

-Warriors, 2WEI Ft. Edda Hayes

"Here we are, don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust"

-How to be me, Ren

"I wish I could move  
Get up and walk right out this tomb  
Do our saviours die too soon?  
For my sins surround me" 

-Scumbag, Goody Grace Ft. Blink 182

"I'm too fucked up, it's too hard to  
Smashed my heart in like a cartoon  
There's no fixing it  
But what's the difference between broken love and prison?"

-Get Jinxed, LoL

"Do you ever wanna catch me?  
Right now I'm feeling ignored!  
So can you try a little harder?  
I'm really getting bored!"

-Lips on you, Maroon 5

"When I put my lips on you  
You feel the shivers go up and down  
Your spine for me  
Make you cry for me  
When I put my lips on you"

-Ive Been waiting, ILoveMakonnen ft. Lil Peep

"Break my heart but don't tell me I'm not doin' fine  
'Cause I'm doin' fine  
Let me go, I'm spendin' time  
Not doin' fine but I'm doin' fine"

-Time in a bottle, Jim Croce

"If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you"

\- Courtesy Call, Thousand Foot Krunch

"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way  
When it hits it shakes me to the core  
And makes me stronger than before  
It's not a question about trust  
but will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Artemis?

The Basics

Name: Artemis "Art" Kronos   
Age: unknown  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Eye color: Violet or Black  
Hair color: White  
Voice: Uses voice filter that makes her sound like a man.   
Date of Birth: June 2nd  
Star Sign: Gemini   
Home World: Olympus   
Species: Humanoid  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual   
Affiliation: Freelancer/Mercenary   
Appearance: Art has chin length Snow White hair that is the same length and parted slightly to the left. She has large almond shaped violet eyes with a small slightly buttoned nose and thick lips with a smattering of freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She has milky pale skin with several black tattoos on both arms down to her elbows and down her back. She's slender with well toned arms and long legs.   
Clothing Choice: Artemis rocks cropped tops and high waisted pants that are normally black or deep hues of red and blue.   
Life Prior to Military: Artemis comes from a planet called Olympus, as in, the planet where the gods of Ancient Greece lived. She is the daughter of Zeus and Hera and the younger sister to Aries and older sister of Athena. The trio were raised to be warriors, to one day protect the child that was chosen to rule their planet after their parents stepped down. Shortly there after, her father took a job in with the USNC and became the director of a group of Freelancers, Artemis and Aries taking part in the program while they kept Athena as far away as possible from it. Everything seemed great and others were recruited, taking the names of other gods and goddesses that fell to ruin. Unlike the other group of freelancers, three were chosen to have AI's. Artemis, Aries, and her partner, Apollo. Art and Apollo handled the AI's well but Aries' drove him mad and he ended up betraying them... all of them.  
Personality: Artemis is a arrogant, shoot first ask later, kind of girl. Despite this, she is easy to get along with and friendly, quick to stand up for those she cares about and even faster to throw a fist for them. She tends to flirt shamelessly as well, occasionally getting herself into trouble while also being the ultimate wing man. She was always a silly light hearted person, even when circumstances said she shouldn't be but once her brother betrayed them, she changed. She became compatible, closed off, manipulative, and even more hot headed than before. She doesn't want or need a team but with the new orders she receives, she does her best to keep her new batch of idiots alive.   
Fatal Flaw: Artemis is an Olympic athlete at finding out what bothers someone the most about themselves and ripping into them about it, Especially is you piss her off. She's condescending and relentless and will crush you where you stand.   
Saving Virtue: Because she knows what makes people tick, she's able to capitalize on what people want to hear and make friends with just about anyone by molding to them.   
Good Traits:   
•Friendly/Outgoing  
•Quick on her toes  
•Realistic  
Bad Traits  
•Short tempered  
•Intentionally Hurtful  
•Back stabby   
Fears and Dislikes: Spiders. Losing her family.   
Quirks: None, or that's what she says. *in actuality she is a horrible liar, she grins like a crazy person when she lies, so constantly wearing her armor definitely helps her*   
Talents: Is unreasonably good at riddles and basketball. Also has insane climbing skills and gymnastic skills.   
Anti-Talents: Swimming. She is a horrible swimmer. Never got the hang of it as a child and wasn't about to be 17 and swimming with mean 5 year olds. 

Stats  
Stamina: 10/10  
Speed: 10/10  
Attack: 9/10  
Toughness: 8/10  
Recovery: 9/10  
Intelligence: 10/10  
Perception: 10/10  
Luck: 6/10

Relationships:  
Apollo: Art's partner in crime. Their AI's were made together and only contribute to their kickass team work. (Achilles)  
Aries: Older brother and fellow freelancer. They were insanely close growing up and while working in the program but their father found it unwise to pair them up. Aries goes crazy from his A.I. Implantation. (Odysseus)  
Athena: Art's younger sister and the chosen child to take the throne. She's soft but also kind and hardworking and brilliant. She always idealized Artemis and wanted to be just like her but Art never wanted that for her.   
York: They fight well together and get along well.  
North: North reminds her of her brother and she adores him. She also thinks he's hot but is pretty chill about it.   
South: she reminds Art of her brother and she doesn't trust or get along with her at all.   
Washington: They get along well and fight well together. She also has the hots for him (she likes blonds, okay?)   
Carolina: They're very competitive, Art being the best of the best in her unit while Carolina is the same way. As much as Carolina fights, art doesn't think of her as competition.   
Texas: She knows upon meeting her that she's an A.I. and despite this, they get along at least kind of well.   
Maine: They get along well, Maine being one of the first people to find out she's a girl.   
Wyoming: She loves his dad jokes and they make them back and forth at each other.   
The Reds:   
Sarge: Gets dad vibes from him and enjoys his company despite the fact that he's kind of crazy.  
Grif: Loves bumming around with him and stealing his snacks.   
Simmons: He doesn't trust her and then has problems talking to her when he realizes she's a girl. His kiss ass attitude stresses her out but she tries to guide him in the right direction.   
Donut: He brings out the girly side of her and they play with flowers and make up and talk boys, Donut noting she has feelings for a blue and a freelancer.   
The Blues:  
Tucker: He stresses her out and calls her 'princess' when he realizes who she is. She doesn't always get along with him and would happily crush him if it wasn't for the fact that it would piss off her team. She also gets excited over junior and their relationship improves.   
Church: He has the hots for her but they have a strained relationship since he's in love with Tex and she knows it's unlikely he would ever stop loving her.   
Caboose: She is immensely over protective of him because he reminds her of a child and loves him to bits.   
Social skills:  
Charisma: 10/10  
Confidence: 10/10  
Style: 9/10  
Humor: 6/10  
Passion: 10/10  
Empathy: 5/10  
Kindness: 7/10  
Honesty: 3/10  
Loyalty: 4/10  
Patience: 5/10  
Flirtiness: 10/10

Goals: Complete her missions at all cost and... avoid ending up like her brother.   
Leitmotif: Toxic by Britany Spears or Poison by Bell Bi DeVoe  
Quotes: "Oh, my twitchy witchy girl I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of ice cream. I give you lots of kisses, and I give lots of hugs, but I never give you sandwiches with bugs in it."

The Soldier

Alias: Agent Artemis, alternatively, Agent Bermuda   
Armor: Mark V armor. Art's armor is jet black with an electric blue visor and a crescent moon on her chest plate with the same electric blue details on the shoulders.   
Armor Enhancement: Some.   
AI: Perseus. He's smart and sassy and the pair get along well. He's shy at first when he meets new people but he's quick to make judgments and cut people out.   
Weapon of Choice: Artemis has duel energy swords that are more like energy katanas. She also has duel pistols that she uses when she isn't using her swords.   
Physical Strengths: Art is small in height and thin, often getting stuck as the person to sneak into places because they know she can get in and out easily. It also helps her agility and her gymnastic skills help her maneuver smoothly through the battlefield.   
Physical Weaknesses: She isn't weak physically, her biggest flaw is her inability to not push herself too far physically.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis  
Goddess of hunting, the wilderness, and wild animals 

Artemis shifted uncomfortably, wishing she was wearing her armor but knowing that that presently wasn't an option.

'Relax Art,' a warm voice spoke within her mind, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she forced her tense shoulders to loosen. 'There is nothing to worry about,' the same voice continued, her violet eyes moving to the two armed guards who stood in the glass elevator with her. 'Aries is no longer on this planet and there haven't been any sightings of him or his coconspirators in weeks.' Perseus, her A.I. continued smoothly, his calming words only causing the white haired woman's leather gloved hands to ball into tight fists. 

'Coward,' she hissed internally, reaching up she ran a shaky hand through her chin length snow white hair before placing her hands neatly behind her back. She had never been one to be nervous or shifty before but with everything going on and changing around her, she felt a shift in her demeanor. She had to be cold hearted, to be calculated, and to crush those her fa- the director dubbed their enemies. 'Which leads us to our mission and the job we'll be working before it,' she mused internally, Perseus having given up on trying to comfort the young woman. 

"Your highness," the guard to the left of her spoke, her dark eyed gaze moving from his visored face to the large office the elevator opened up into. "The chairman will see you now," she gave a nod of understanding before stepping out of the elevator, the doors dinging shut behind her as she moved across the marbled threshold. Her violet eyes darted swiftly over the room, noting every exit and entrance point while deciding what objects would make the best weapons to defend and attack. A bald man sat at a mahogany desk at the back of the room, his dark eyes watching her calculated gaze as it shifted from place to place. 'Always on guard,' he mused, a small smirk twitching at his lips as he thought back to her father's own violet eyed gaze as he too scoped out the room. 'Speaking of,' the tan skinned man watched his daughter as well, a small frown tugging at his lips when he took in her attire. He had assumed she would have dressed more formally given that she was meeting with such an important business man and himself yet, she wore black high waisted skinny jeans, a black leather jacket that ended at the top of the jeans, and a cropped red top. 'You did call her here on short notice,' a small voice reminded, his desire to protect and defend his youngest child brushing across his his mind before it was squashed. 'No matter, her attire will not change her directive.' Artemis came to a stop at attention in front of the desk, her hands folded neatly behind her back and her feet shoulder length apart. 

"Director," she nodded to her father, neither liking to use their royal titles or personal relationship when it came to the business they would be tending to. "Chairman," the chairman pushed himself to his feet, making his way around the desk to stand beside her father, mirroring her stance.

"Good Morning, Agent Artemis," the director spoke for both of them. "We apologize for contacting you on such short notice but with the recents events that had occurred, we thought it best to move quickly into our next steps." She gave a nod, her face remaining impassive at the thought of her brothers betrayal and the actions that followed. "Malcolm," her father nodded to the bald man who removed his hands from behind his back before speaking. 

"Right. As you are aware, there is a group of freelancers led by one Doctor Leonard Church. He has been working without any UNSC intervention or observation. When we have inquired about what exactly he is doing with the A.I. he was given and the agents he was assigned, we get nothing in return but short indirect answers that have led us to believe that they are working outside of the law and the regulations that the UNSC has put in place. Because of this, we have decided that we need a man on the inside, someone the director can't say no to given their abilities and diplomatic ties." She knew where this was going before he even needed to tell her, Perseus frowning from his place inside her mind. 

'So they want us to go spy on other people of the UNSC?' 

'Yes, and we will because it's our job to follow orders.'

'Even if we think they're wrong?' She didn't respond, the chairman looking over to the director. 

"The director and I have decided to send you as our spy and their new agent. You will be given a code name and work along their top agents and report directly to the director. You will keep tabs on all their movements and report directly to myself and the director. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir," he gave a nod of his head, turning his attention away from the white haired woman to face the director.

"You will receive a file on every member of the main team along with the director and his second in command. We want you to infiltrate the team and earn their trust, that way, if need be, you'll be able to eliminate them if we dub them a threat to the safety of our people and the UNSC." She gave a nod, having been sent on similar missions many times in the past. She was a killer, after all. "You will meet with the director in a months time and join the team from there. In the time being, you will be sent on a mission along with two of my best mercenaries." 

"And the details of the mission, sir?" She added as an after thought, noting the way the directors jaw clenched. 

"It will be a simple escort mission. Queen Athena is being sent out to a planet we are aligned with to solidify the treaty we have with them and to properly showcase our new queen." She felt her lips twitch in displeasure but it was the only sign of her disdain of the plan. "The two men who you will be working with on this mission should be arriving within the next few hours. Until then, you are dismissed to do whatever it is you'd do in your free time." Artemis gave a nod, turning on her heel and walking back to the elevator she had come up in, not even casting a glance in her father's or the chairmen's direction. As soon the doors closed the director turned to the chairmen, his violet eyes meeting the mans black ones.

"Are you sure you're alright with sending your daughter in?" The violet eyed man forced his face to remain neutral despite how easily the man seemed to notice his concern. "If she's caught I'm not sure how much myself or my men can do for her. After all, if Leonard is breaking the law in this instance, who's to say he won't go any further and kill her?" Zeus folded his hands behind his back, turning to face the large bay windows behind the pair. The two suns of Olympus were slowly peaking their way over the the skyline, one a soft red while the other a glowing yellow. They both brought warmth and light to their world yet they were polar opposites, reminding the man of his two youngest children. 'So different yet the same,' he didn't want to send Artemis away but his people and men couldn't seem to stop connecting the pair. They were twins after all, the same violet eyes, fair skin, and until recently, even the same hair color and style. They had trained together, fought side by side and even kept the same circle of close friends. He understood why people had problems separating them, 'even now, after she's closed herself off and changed everything about herself.' He needed to send her away, to ease their peoples mind and their distrust in her and by extension, our family.

"Yes," his voice came out calm and strong despite the anxiety that squeezed his heart. "She is the best of the best and I know he will be unable to stop himself from wanting her on his team. She will mold herself into the perfect agent and destroy them from the inside. She will prove her loyalty and worth," 'and maybe, just maybe, our people will be able to welcome her back and see her as her and not as her brothers actions.' Despite his cold and calculated personality, the chairmen felt pity blooming in his chest, knowing that this decision couldn't have been an easy one for the man. His hand closed lightly around the mans shoulder, Zeus releasing a calming breath before he spoke once more. "R.H.E.A please down load the files on the agents of the freelancer program and those involved in it and then forward them to Artemis."

"Of course sir," the computers voice echoed gently around the office. "Sending files to Agent Artemis now.

"That girl is poison," Artemis sang to herself as she spun her duel pistols in her hands. A soft voice laughed, Art grinning as her A.I. jammed to the tune.

"Round three starting in 3... 2... 1," Artemis grinned to herself from the center of the circle, several turrets popping up around the training room, taking aim at the white haired woman. '4 o'clock,' Percy's voice buzzed against her mind as she vanished, reappearing high in the air, guns raised before six shots rang out. '8 o'clock,' she flipped mid air, taking aim as two more turrets shot out of the wall. Her violet eyes narrowed behind her electric blue visor as she landed on top of one of he guns. It spun in a circle in confusion, both being heat sensing and motion detecting. Two turrets zero in on her and she kicked off the gun as it was destroyed before shooting the two that had just shot at her. She landed lightly in a crouched position on the floor, her gun going off as a turret directly above her head popped out of the ceiling before falling and shattering on the ground to her left. "Round 3 has been completed, there has been a 6.87% increase in speed and efficiency." Artemis allowed her shoulders to roll back as she stood to her full height, her lips twitching into a smile as Percy clapped. 'That was awesome, Art!' The A.I. appeared before her, his glowing blue eyes shining with excitement. Artemis couldn't help the small laugh that fell from her lips, the all black hologram floating around her before his glowing gaze narrowed up at the observation deck. Her blue visored face moved to face the tinted bullet proof glass, having sensed the arrival of four people. 

"Ready for another challenge," her lips pulled into a frown at her father's words before she gave a brief nod. "Good. RHEA," the computer didn't respond where she could hear but she assumed it-she was communicating with her father. 

"Disarming night vision now," RHEA spoke to the armor clad woman, Percy shrinking in on himself in fear. 'Don't worry pear bear, we got this,' he gave a nod, offering her a weak smile before disappearing. "Next round of training. You are to disarm these guards," ten armored men entered the room, guns raised and focused on the black armored woman. "In the dark," she moved across the room as a table rose from the floor. She grabbed lock down paint off the table, her back turned to the ten men as they fanned out around the room. "Session begins in 3..." the set of lights closest to the door flickered off. "2..." she made her way to the center of the room as the table and the lights above it shut down. "1..." the lights above her clickedoff and she moved.

'They're using live ammunition!' Percy declared in a panic as a bright light flashed across the room, Artemis disappearing and reappearing behind the man who had shot at her. Paint splatted across his arm, pinning his gun handed to the ground before her closed fist connected with the side of his helmeted face, knocking him out. She moved again, Percy activating the heat sensors in her helmet.

'What is this,' the room seemed to get hotter, her heat sensors twitching and frizzing out.

'Calm down, Pear, we can do this. Just focus,' she could almost feel the sigh that left his lips before she moved again. Two men had circled around her, their guns trained on her as she moved towards the one of her left. Her body bent backwards almost completely in half as she dodged the bullet. Her shoulder connected with the butt of the mans gun, knocking it from his hands before the lock down paint spread across his helmeted head. He groaned loudly, a soft click behind her alerting her to the fact that the other man had snuck up behind her. 

"Gotta be faster than that your highness," she scoffed, finding great humor in the mans use of her title. Her hand moved faster than he could see, her thumb brushing against the release of his gun. The clip of ammo dropped out and she caught it in her left hand before jamming it up into the side of his head. He slumped unconsciously to the ground as the bullets spilled out across the ground. The sound alerting the remaining seven of her location and she decided to use that to her advantage. 

"The hell was that," an eyebrow quirked in surprise, two men having been closer to her than she had expected. She stepped back, a grin spreading across her lips as she heard boots stepping on the bullets on the ground. "Bullets," her left hand closed around the mans throat and she slammed him against the ground. The second man of the pair raised his weapon but it was too late. The lock down paint left her weapon, pegging the man in the chest and knocking him to the ground before she pointed it down at the man she had pinned and shot him in the face. 

'Five down,' Perseus reminded her, Artemis immediately rolling to the left as a shower of bullets rained down on her. Her hand closed around the blade strapped to her left thigh, the blunt slide of the blade breaking the mans visor and pegging him between the eyes. He groaned loudly before her foot connected with his chest and he shot across the room, 'make that six.' Perseus hummed, the black room falling silent once more before 'they've got you surrounded. The weakest link is on the right,' she gave a nod before moving.

"Don't let her get away!" The one ahead of her shouted as her shoulder slammed into the man on her right. He grunted upon impact before she rolled away from him and disappeared once more. "Alec are you alright," she heard the concern in the older sounding mans voice before she moved. She appeared above them, her right heel connecting with the standing mans helmeted head as she round house kicked him before she landed lightly and shot the other man, a panicked squeak leaving his lips before she pointed her gun at the man still laying on the floor.

"Session complete," she squinted as the white bright lights of the training room turned on all at once. "Training completed in 3 minutes and 16 seconds, new record set by Agent Artemis. Congratulations," R.H.E.A's voice echoed around them, Artemis extending a gloved hand to the man on the ground. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, his hand closing around the helmet that had been knocked off his head. Reaching up, Artemis removed her helmet from her head, offering the younger man a soft smile. 

"You doing alright?" He gave a nod though she could see the disappointment in his glowing grey eyes. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. I've been doing this for ages, it's no surprise I got the drop on you. With time and practice, you'll just get better," 

"That's what I keep telling him." A second voice voice joined the conversation, Artemis looking to the man she had kicked in the face. Her violet eyes moved over his grey eyes and freckled face that mirrored the younger mans. 'Brothers,' she noted as the older mans hand closed around the younger mans shoulder. "Thank you for the training session, your highness," he bowed, forcing the younger man to mimic the action. 

"Artemis," she corrected, clipping her helmet to her hip. "Agent Artemis. I do not find my title something that I enjoy being used in this setting." 

"Wow," the chrome clad soldier spoke up from his place beside his partner. The director felt a small smile twitch at his lips at the mans breathy word. He was impressed and it seemed his partner was as well though it was difficult to discern that given that the man had remained silent and wore a helmet. "A badass warrior and a super hottie? That's awesome," the chairmen's gaze narrowed at him, Felix giving an awkward cough into his closed fist. "I mean, her combat skills far exceed my expectations and I am more than willing to work alongside her for this job." Locus looked to him and he had to repress the snotty remark he wanted to make. It's not like he meant to mention her attractiveness out loud, 'especially with these two here.' 

"Artemis, please report to my office," his orange eyes moved from his partner to the training room floor. His gaze moved over the woman's black armor, noting that it was the Mark V armor style with an electric blue visor and what appeared to be the same glowing shade of blue across it in what looked like a simple design. From the distance he couldn't make it out but assumed he'd be able to see it better once they were closer together. "Gentlemen, if you'd follow me," he gave a nod at the mans words, realizing his gaze had lingered longer than necessary on the white haired woman. She was presently laughing at something one of the two dark skinned men had said. Her gloved hand connected lightly with the one to her lefts chest as they exited the training room. His feet carried him out the door of the observation deck, locus looking to him briefly. 

"Do you think we're unable to finish the job on our own?" Locus spoke up, voicing the thoughts Felix had been having since before they had even arrived. 

"Of course not, Locus but the job you've taken in is of utmost importance and has to be carried out delicately and efficiently. Artemis hails from the planet that the queen you'll be protecting rules and she's also worked closely with the man that you'll be protecting the queen from. Her knowledge on both the enemy and the people of the planet itself will be invaluable to the two of you." He and the director had decided against telling the pair that she was not only the younger sister of the queen but also the twin sister of the man that they would be protecting said queen from. The rest of the elevator ride was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Locus was internally going over the files he was given on the mission, the chairmen was hoping that he had chosen the right men for the job, and the directors thoughts moved to his wife and his two daughters. Felix's thoughts were similar to the mans before him except they were focused on one of the daughters, his orange eyes moving from the floor to said woman as the doors opened into the office. She didn't even turn to face them, her visored gaze pointed toward the large bay windows at the back of the room. 

"That was very impressive, Artemis," she gave a nod in response, the chairmen and director moving past her to the desk while Locus and Felix took their place on either side of her. "I'd like to introduce you to the two men you will be working with. This is Locus," Perseus immediately pulled up his file at the mention of his name. Her dark eyes moved over his chrome colored armor with green details, a brow arching as she took in his helmet. 'How... delightful looking,' he turned to look at her as well, the pair sharing a brief nod of understanding before she turned to the other man. "This is Felix," Perseus mirrored the actions he did before, Artemis noting that she would need to sift through their files later. He had the same chrome armor as his partner but his had orange decile and designs. His visor gaze had already been turned in her direction but she pretended not to notice, turning away from him without a second thought. "You will be arriving at the castle tomorrow where you will meet with the queen and her security detail. In the mean time, it would be wise for the three of you to get to know one another. Artemis here will give a brief tour of the facility and show you to your rooms. It is preferred that you leave your armor in your rooms. Having the three of you wandering about may make some of the others... uncomfortable." Felix frowned and he knew locus shared the feelings from the slight inclination of his head. "You're all dismissed," she gave a nod, turning on her heel, pausing briefly to wait for the other two to follow her. The two mercenaries shared a look, some sort of silent exchange passing between them. The chairmen cleared his throat, pulling the pair from their thoughts, Artemis exiting once she was sure they were behind her. 

"I'll show you to your rooms first," Felix was surprised to hear a deep baritone leave the armor clad woman. His bourbon gaze ran over her armor now, noting that the design on her chest plate was a crescent moon with two smaller, one yellow one red, suns floating between the tips of the moon. The elevator swished, Artemis taking point as she escorted them to two rooms that would be across from her bedroom. 'Keep a close eye on them,' her father had told her, Perseus agreeing almost immediately. 'Just because they're aligned with the chairmen doesn't mean we can trust them. They are guns for hire after all,' she stopped outside their temporary bedrooms, Felix noting that hers was right across from theirs, a silver name plate glistening in the bright white light of the hall. "This is you two," she indicated with her right hand. "The chairmen had your belongings dropped off here before the two of you arrived." She stopped as she was about to enter her room, "feel free to shower and the meet me in the hall." The door dinged open for her, Locus and Felix sharing a look as the door hissed shut.

"Don't get any dumb ideas," locus entered his room before Felix could respond, a large frown spreading across his lips as he entered his own bedroom. 

""Don't get any dumb ideas,""

Artemis let out a soft sigh, towel drying her snowy locks as she made her way across her bedroom to pick out clothes.

'Are you doing alright?' Perseus wondered as she tugged on a pair of black high waisted dress pants. 

"I'm alright, Pear, just a little stressed about the mission." Perseus floated above her before taking a seat on her bed as she laced up her black high collared sleeveless crop top. Tugging the strings tightly, she tied a bow to keep it tight. "Not to mention the mission after," she added after a brief pause, sliding her sock clad feet into a pair of wedged knee high black boots. "I mean, it has to be pretty serious for them to want to send a spy let alone the two of us." They were number two in their group, only second to her twin. 'But with him out of the way, I guess that makes us the top of the leader board.' She shook her head at the thought, slipping into her black leather jacket before she strapped two knives to her wirste, two two her calves, and two guns to her hips. She adjusted the black bracelet on her wrist briefly as she stepped in front of the mirror. She didn't look at herself right away, instead reaching down to tug on the chrome colored leather gloves on her hands. Looking up she felt herself frown, a mental image of her brother flashing across her vision and removing the image of herself. They were identical, after all and the fact that they had always had matching hair cuts, buzzed and dyed black on the sides and back while being kept long and white on top, had caused many to shy away from her. 'Scared that I'll be just like him,' she grimaced at the thought, running her hand through her chin length hair. Even with the hair change it didn't remove the smattering of freckles across her nose or the slight scar across the bridge of her nose that she and her twin shared. 'You'll never stop looking like him, Arty,' Perseus took form in front of her, distorting her reflection in the mirror. 'What matters is that you're different here,' he motioned to his head, 'and here.' His hand brushed lightly against his chest, a sad smile gracing their lips. "Thanks Pear, you always know what to say," Her violet eyes moved to the door as she heard a firm wrap of knuckles against the door. "Let's get this over with," she sighed, Perseus disappearing as her hand brushed the hand pad to open her door. Two men stood outside, her mind moving back to the photos of the duo helmetless that were in their files. 'This one must be Locus,' violet met silver, before his gaze moved from her eyes to casually run over her. He looked to be... Hispanic with mocha skin and long medium brown hair that he had up in a ponytail. A few loose strains fell into his face, brushing lightly against his thick brows. He arched a brow at her boldness, his right hand moving to run through the stubble on his face before moving past the X shaped scar across his nose to try to hide the blush that crept up his neck. Her lips twitched into a smile, her attention moving from him to the slightly younger and shorter man. 'Felix,' offered her a cat like grin, his bourbon gaze glowing with mirth as her violet eyes ran over him. He had short black hair that was buzzed on the sides and longer on top, a standard hair cut amongst military men, with it swept to the side and gelled up, the front portion of hair being dyed the same shade of orange on his armor. He had a clean shaven face with sharp black brows and glowing orange eyes. A small X shaped scar was located on his left cheek in between his lips and left ear. She noted that he, and locus, both wore earrings in their ears while Felix had a lip piercing. They were both well built and 'handsome' she added, scanning over their less casual wear. The both wore grey button down dress shirts and tight fitting dress pants. Felix wore a dark grey vest over his shirt that was unbuttoned while Locus wore a black vest. "Well now I feel like a bum," she frowned, reaching up to run a hand through her chin length hair. 

"Trust me, you make up for it in other ways," she could only arch a brow at Felix's boldness, glancing over to locus to see him shaking his head in disapproval. Rolling her eyes she turned on her heel, the pair trailing behind her. "Did I say something wrong?" Felix jokingly asked Locus before his silent partner shook his head and picked up his pace. 

"What exactly does this tour entail?" He looked down, noting that the woman wasn't particularly tall, the boots she wore only bumping her up to around 5'9, still a good 8 inches short than himself. She looked up at him from under her lashes and he looked ahead, remembering what the chairmen had told him. 'She's beautiful and she knows it. She has used her looks to trick her enemies and blindside them with her fighting skills.' And if the session on the training room did anything, if confirmed the second half of the statement. 'And her actions now confirm the first.'

"We will not remain in this facility too long so it should be brief. Mostly just food, where the armory is, where the ship we'll be taking to the castle will dock, ya know, the important shit." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Their is a communal lunch room ahead of us," they hadn't spoken in a while, Artemis leading them further and further away from their rooms. She stepped ahead of Locus, waving her hand in front of a key pad, the doors opening to allow the trio in.

"Pretty secure facility," Felix stepped in between locus and Artemis, who had come to a halt in the doorway. "What's their problem," the room had been all but cleared out except for a table to the back right of the large room. He and locus looked to Artemis, finding her violet eyed gaze zeroed in on one man in particular of the group. Her hands balled into tight fists before her eyes pinched shut and she sighed.

"This way, boys," she looked away from the table, Felix and Locus lingering to stare back at the table. One by one, every single one of them looked away from the pair and Felix smirked, finally following the white haired woman. "Everything is served in a Buffet fashion here. There's a variety of meats, veggies, fruits, carbs, and desserts all through out these carts. Grab a tray and we can grab lunch," she grabbed a dark blue tray and moved down the line stocking up on vegetables and fruits and an assortment of dry meats. Locus followed suit, picking out more meats than she had before Felix followed and stocked up on the desserts. Artemis arched a brow at his food choices before shaking her head with a smile and moving across the lunchroom to an empty table. 

"What about drinks," locus flopped into the open seat to her left, Felix briefly frowning before sitting on her right. A holographic menu appeared on the table, showing a variety of drinks. "Wow," he mused, surprised by how much tech the people used. Artemis pressed a selection, ramune? And a glass bottle and nozzle appeared above the table, a peach colored drink filling the bottle before Artemis grabbed it and set it on her tray. Locus decided to get the same drink, hoping that she hadn't picked something gross but also not recognizing a decent amount of beverages on the list. The same action happened and he took the carbonated beverage in his hand. 

"What is this language?" Felix briefly looked up from the menu, feeling rather stupid when he realized that he hadn't noticed that the words were in an odd language.

"It's kind of a mix of many earth languages though the most commonly spoken on our planet are Ancient Greek and Latin or as we consider English, basic." 

"Aren't those both dead languages?" Felix added, having finally selected a lime green beverage. Artemis paused in her chewing, a brow arched. "Dead languages, ya know, languages that aren't spoken anymore or are considered lost?" 

"Right," she swallowed, "well, I guess they aren't considered dead here because my people were the ones to introduce it to your species. Once they left, I guess they took the knowledge of those languages with them." Locus and Felix shared a look before looking back to her.

"What do you mean? That your ancestors visited earth thousands of years ago and taught the people of earth alien languages?" Her violet eyes narrowed in confusion,

"My ancestors? You mean Hera and Zeus, the previous king and queen." 

"That's not possible, no one lives that long. No human lives that long," she laughed, surprising the confused pair.

"Of course no human does but we aren't humans, are we?" Felix could only blink in surprise at her words, the white haired woman running a hand through her snowy locks briefly. 

"So how old are you," she stuck her tongue out at Felix childishly.

"Well, in human years I'd say I'm approximately 18 years old though that's going by how we age and not, ya know, earth years."

"I'm assuming your name means that you were considered Artemis, goddess of the hunt?" Felix's head snapped so quickly in Locus' direction that he briefly worried the orange eyed man would get whiplash. 

"I wasn't born yet, actually. The majority of ancient gods and goddesses died off long ago in a civil war. Those who remain of the original gods are Hades, Zeus, Persephone, and-," she paused, realizing that they were the only ones. 'Since mother died...' "many of us were named after those who we took after. For myself I was given the name Artemis because I had the same white hair and violet eyes as her while Queen Athena was named after Athena because of how calm of an infant she was. There are others but even those who came after the civil war are dying off." 

"Wait wait wait, I thought you said you guys were like thousands of years old. Immortal even," Felix countered, his hands flat on the table top.

"We are but-,"

"You know, you got a lot of nerve coming here," her body tensed, violet eyes moving from the two mercenaries to the silver haired man who stood behind them. 'Eros,' 

"And you've got a lot of nerve being a live but I wasn't going to say anything." She countered briskly, trying to force down the anger that swelled in her chest. 

"You know, i could say the same about you, traitor," Artemis was on her feet and around the table faster than the silver haired man could react. 

"Wanna run that by me again?" Her voice was low, violet eyes glowing with anger. She was acutely aware of the two groups watching her. Locus and Felix and those who followed Eros around like love sick puppies. 

"You heard me, you and that thing are a bad batch. Just a couple of-," he didn't get to finish his sentence, a pale hand closing tightly around his throat. "He killed his own mother and you were too weak to stop him, weren't you? Couldn't bring yourself to kill your big brother or too excited at the possibility of taking the throne?" One second the man was in the air and the next he was slammed into the ground. 

"You listen here and you listen good, Eros," she spoke his name tauntingly. "If you ever say dumb shit like that ever again I will personally see to making your death as slow and as painful as I possibly can. Do I make myself clear?"

"Artemis!" Her A.I. And father spoke at the same time, the violet eyed man having raced down to the cafeteria after Eros made the mistake of coming to her table. Her vision cleared of the red that had clouded it, her eyes widening when she realized that the man in her hand was turning blue. 

'Let him go,' Perseus spoke gently, an aggravated sigh leaving her lips as she released her hold on the older man. Eros gasped, his throat and lungs burning painfully from the lack of air.

"You're all dismissed," the table full of Eros friends hesitated briefly as Eros pushed himself to his feet before rushing out of the room, Zeus throwing a sharp glare in their direction. 

"Dismissed!? She tried to kill me!" Eros shouted despite the pain in his throat. "Let me guess, she's going to get special treatment!? The great Artemis, top of the leader board, right? Even though she's the reason your wife is," his sentence was cut off as Zeus' fist crashed into his face. Eros collapsed unconsciously to the floor, Zeus violet eyes having turned a glowing electric blue. 

"Wow, D, you've really been working on that temper of yours, haven't you?"

'Why the hell are you trying to pick a fight with him!? Do you want to die?' 

"You're acting like a child," he spoke through gritted teeth. "And looking for a fight and despite how use to others rising to the occasion you are, I will not. You need to get your temper under control or I may not be able to protect you from the punishment of the council." Artemis' jaw clenched, the medic her father called scurrying quickly to grab Eros and exit the room. "If you'd excuse me, gentlemen, I have business to tend to." With that, Zeus swept from the room, leaving a furious Artemis and two confused mercenaries behind him. 

"So uh, who was the dick?" Felix spoke up after a long pause, neither he nor locus knowing what to expect from the girl who had almost murdered a man. 

"It doesn't matter who he was," she leaned across the table, Felix's burning gaze running over her as she grabbed an apple off of her tray and her drink. "Are you two done eating? We should finish the tour." 

"Yes," they answered in sync, Artemis giving a brief nod of her head before turning and making her way to the exit.

"What do you think that was about?" Felix whispered as he and locus lagged behind.

"I don't know and I don't care. As long as whatever it is doesn't complicate the mission, I don't need to know about it." Felix stopped, a frown tugging at his lips. He had hoped Locus would get the message and stop but he continued walking, leaving Felix to linger alone. 

"This is gonna fucking suuuccckkk."

End of chapter One.


	4. Chapter 4

Aphrodite   
The goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation.

"Good Morning, gentlemen," Artemis greeted, stepping into the hallway to join the pair of mercenaries. "Are you ready to move out?" Locus and Felix shared a look before offering her a nod. She gave a nod as well, her mind moving from the pair to her brother and the task at hand. 

'You couldn't kill him before, could you? Your big brother,' her hands balled into tight fists at the thought. Hating that Eros was right. 

'It's perfectly normal, Artemis,' Perseus argued, his presence offering a small amount of comfort to her. 'You were in shock and you did your best. It's not your fault you didn't see it coming.'

'But I should have!' Perseus shrank back, startled by the anger that burned under her skin. 'It was my job to look out for him, to look after him! We counted on each other and I failed him. I let everyone down,' 

'if you think with that logic than I failed as well.' Her face twisted in confusion under her helmet. 'Aries was your brother but I'm an A.I. We're made together. And do you know who I was made with? Odysseus, Aries' A.I. With your logic I too should have seen this coming, should have known what they were planning and maybe I did suspect or I did question certain actions but I never thought I had to worry. I never thought anything would happen and would you like to know why?' 

'No.' 

'Because he's my brother! We were made together, my first memory is of him and then of you and Aries. We've been together from the start, just like you two, and yet, i couldn't see it and if I did, i didn't believe it. It's not your fault,' she shook her head to herself, Perseus sighing as she forced him to power down. Felix and Locus followed closely behind the silent woman, the pair sharing another glance with one another. 

"I want to apologize about Agent Artemis' outburst in the cafeteria." He and locus had been called to the directors office shortly after their tour with Artemis had ended. "I wish I could promise that you don't have to worry about another outburst like that but I can't. Something happened recently and it completely changed her as a person." He wanted to ask but knew better. As much as he enjoyed sassing off, this man had proven to be a dangerous one and he knew better than to anger him. 

"Should we be worried about it negatively impacting our ability to complete the mission?" Locus spoke calmly, his silver eyes cutting to him before moving back to the black haired man. Zeus ran a hand through his hair, a trait he noted that was shared by the white haired woman with violet eyes. 

"Why do you think I called you here?" Locus frowned, having worried that the girls temper could be an issue for them. "The man who we are worried will make an attempt on the queens life was once very close to Artemis. She, and some in the kingdom who were never close to the pair, blame her for not noticing the changes in his demeanor that led to the death of the previous queen. Because of this, there has been an immense amount of distrust between those around her and those she was once close to." He folded his hands behind his back as he paused. His violet eyes flickered over them, seeming to contemplate telling them more. "I'm not worried about Artemis' ability to complete the mission, she will keep the queen safe. I'm worried that she won't be able to kill Aries and that's why I hired the two of you. If she can not bring herself to kill him, it falls on the two of you to do it." Felix felt his whole body tense, "do you understand?" 

"Completely sir," Locus spoke for them both, the pair leaving as soon as the man turned his back. Felix remained silent as they walked back to their rooms, the connection between Artemis and their enemy burning its place in his brain. "It doesn't matter," Felix frowned, hating how easily his partner seemed to read his thoughts. "I said it before and I'll say it again. We follow orders to the T and if she tries to stop us, we both know what has to be done." 

Felix frowned at the woman who now sat across from him on the ship. The Hydra, as the pilot had told them the craft was called, was similar to the pelican in space but different in its main focus on speed, the craft being narrower and longer than the pelican. Two men stood at the back of the craft while another pair stood at the front between them and the pilot. Artemis seemed oblivious to the men but Felix couldn't overlook the way that they all seemed to be focused on her. 

"Take a picture," he hissed to the guards closest to him. "It'll last longer," he felt a soft kick, looking up to find the black armor clad girl looking at him. "What? It's true," the playfulness in his voice caused the white haired woman to smile but she chased the expression away. 

"Outsiders shouldn't have opinions on things that don't concern them, Felix." His smile faltered at the woman's monotoned words.

"Don't let her trick you, she appreciates it," his eyes widened as they landed on a small all black man with piercing blue eyes. He wore ancient armor that had intricate patterns carved into them, reminding him of the pattern on the girls chest plate. His apricot gaze dropped to the duel swords strapped to his hips and the shield that peaked slightly over his shoulder. "She just likes to act like it doesn't bother her because people like them are below her and her notice." The guard scoffed opening his mouth to argue, only to find both mercs staring at him. "Smart choice," the A.I. sassed, a huff leaving his lips shortly after. "It seems I've overstepped my bounds," with those words he vanished, Artemis pushing herself to her feet as the hydra landed. Felix and locus joined the woman as the doors opened and they made their way down the ramp. 

"You've got to be kidding me," a voice spoke up from the small group of five that was gathered before them. Three men two women, two of the men and one of the women dooned armor and weapons while the other two stood ahead of them in formal wear. "I can't believe they sent you here," the same voice continued, Artemis' visored gaze turning to look at the non armored woman. She had dark mocha skin with glowing silver eyes and black hair that hung down to her chest. Felix noted the gold and silver rings that were intricately woven into it, something he had seen Locus do in his own hair. 

"Hello Aphrodite," Artemis' deep baritone rang between them, the black armor clad woman not responding to her rude comments. "Hades," she turned to the man next to the rude woman. 

"Hey kiddo," Artemis felt her lips twitch into a frown at the mans words, a cat like grin spreading across his face. "Not going to hug your favorite uncle?" He teased lightly, Artemis blinking once than twice before turning to one of the guards. He wore a deep navy armor with red designs and accents on his armor.

"We are here for our mission. Would you escort us to her highnesses security detail?" 

"That's why we're here," her violet eyes moved away from the random soldier to Aphrodite. "If you'd follow us," she turned on her heel, not even casting a glance in the direction of her partners.

"Well she seems... pleasant," a short chuckle left the girls lips as she looked up to find Felix and Locus lingering with her, having allowed their escort and her group to wander ahead of them. 

"You get use to it," she looked up at the orange and chrome clad mercenary before turning away from the pair and following their escorts to a large glass elevator. 'What's up with these people and glass elevators?' Felix mused internally, his body tensing as the elevator shot up several floors before coming to a sudden stop. Artemis reached out to steady him and Locus, her hands closing around their shoulders, preventing them from getting jostled around. 

"I'm guessing that's something else you get use to?" 

"That's highly unlikely," Artemis removed her hands from the pair, guiding them after Aphrodite and Hades, who kept throwing glances at them from their place ahead of them. "The reason it's easier on us is that we have a cartilage based bone structure while humans such as yourselves, do not. Things like this are easier on us because of that,"

"Wait wait wait, so your bones are soft?" She gave a nod, a flirtatious smirk spreading across his lips under his helmet. "So you're rather.. flexible?" Locus sighed, Artemis stopping to turn to the orange and black clad mercenary.

"You couldn't handle me, human," she said 'human' like it was an insult to be one, surprising both men. "Come on, we have a meeting to get to," she threw over her shoulder, hesitating when she realized she was about to enter the throne room. She hadn't been in there since...

Artemis slid through the throne room doors, her violet eyes landing on the man who completed her and the woman she loved most. 

"Aries please," the woman pleaded, tears filling her eyes. "Don't do this," her hand closed around the pistol attached to her hip. 

"I'm sorry Mother but... I have to," the glowing sword in his hand, the weapon on her hips twin, pierced through the beautiful woman's chest. 

"MOTHER!" The sword withdrew, Aries throwing the woman from where they stood, down the small flight of steps between herself and them. Artemis moved quickly, her arms wrapping around her mother before she could hit the ground. "Mother," her voice was weak as she lowered her to the ground. Hera reached up, her hand brushing against the young woman's bare cheek.

"My sweet girl," she whispered, tears filling both of their eyes. "Look what they've done to you," their was a large gash across her right cheek and a larger gash across the bridge of her nose. She had a black eye and the under suit of her armor was filled with holes from bullets and burns she had received fighting her way through the castle. "I should have never allowed your father to do this to you, to either of you."

"None of this is your fault, Mother,"

"It's not her fault? Really?" Aries laughed a full belly laugh, his hand dropping to his armored stomach. "You can't be serious. Do you not know what they've done? To me, to you, to us!" His voice distorted at the last part, her violet eyes narrowing. 

'Odysseus,' Her A.I. growled, appearing above her and her mother. 

"What do you think you're doing, brother?" Perseus spoke lowly, glowing blue eyes flashing with rage.

"What needs to be done," her brothers lips moved but it wasn't his voice that came out. "They need to pay! And i will make them with this body and this suit," he gestured at himself, a sadistic smile spreading across his lips. 

"Make them pay," Perseus jumped, his glowing blue eyes moving to his partner. "Make them pay!? What did Mother ever do to deserve this!? What did Athena or I do to deserve this!?" Aries chuckled, Artemis' hands closing into tight fists. 

"They were weak, just like you," she moved to stand, her mothers hand closing around her wrist. 

"Don't please, Artemis, it's not him," she pulled her hand away, pushing herself to her feet. "He's your brother," her mother continued but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Weak?" She repeated a dark laugh leaving her lips, "I'll show you weak!" She growled, pulling her energy sword from her hip. Aries smirked and then they charged. His energy blade flicking to life seconds before their blades met. They moved seamlessly around one another, their blades hissing as they repeatedly crossed. 

"Come on sister, you know I've always been better with these," he taunted. Artemis growled, her swings becoming faster and smoother while Aries swung with strength and anger. She could tell he was losing confidence and allowing his temper to get the best of him.

'It's not him in control,' Perseus cried out, recognizing the boiling rage that filled the young man. Artemis shook her head, dismissing the thought. It didn't matter who was in charge of the body, all that mattered was what they had done to her mother. She side stepped a large arched swing that was aimed down at her head. Aries stumbled slightly, Artemis taking advantage of this and swinging her energy sword downward, slicing off her brothers arm. He screamed in pain but she was done, her booted foot connecting with the side of his face. He stumbled down the trio of steps, landing mere feet away from their mother. 

"Artemis stop!" Her mother begged but she didn't heed the woman's words, taking slow deliberate steps towards her fallen brother. "Please," her mother begged, Artemis clipping her sword to her hip before pulling out her pistol. Aries groaned, blood pouring from the place where his elbow once met his bicep. He crawled across the ground, Artemis kicking him over so he laid on his back. His violet eyes narrowed up at her, her own violet eyes staring at her filled with rage. Her gaze ran over his face, a cut across the bridge of the nose matched the one across her own face. He had the same smattering of freckles, the same dimpled cheeks, and hair. They mirrored each other in every single way to the point that even their A.I.'s were forged together. 'It doesn't matter,' she whispered to herself, raising the pistol so it was pointed in her brothers face. 

"What? Are you going to kill me?" He taunted once more, a dark grin spreading across his busted lips. Her left hand began to tremble and she reached up to steady it with her right. "You can't, can you?" Her violet eyes pinched shut, her jaw clenching in anger and... disappointment. "I knew it, weak, just like the rest of them." She turned away, her hands balling into fists.

"I don't have to kill you, brother. The guards will be here soon and they will arrest you and you will pay for your crimes in another way." He chuckled lowly, his hand closing around his sword without the white haired girls notice. 

"I don't think so," a panicked shriek left her lips as her brother dove towards her, blade ignited and ready to strike. She couldn't even move, her body rooted to the spot before... before. 

"MOTHER!" The blade pierced through the woman's heart, her brothers eyes widening as blood trickled down the beautiful white haired woman's chin. 

"Mother," he whispered, their Mother cupping his cheek in her hand, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks.

"My sweet boy, this is not who you are," she whispered weakly. "Come back to me," she pleaded before collapsing, Artemis catching the woman as her brother stumbled back. 

"Mother," she whispered, the woman's lifeless blue eyes staring up at her. "No," her voice cracked, "NO NO NO NO!" Aries stumbled back, sword raised only to be pelted by several bullets. His arms, his leg, his shoulder. He continued stumbling back until he was backed up against the bay windows of the throne room. A final shot was fired, his sword falling from his grip as Artemis closed in on him. He grinned at her, his armor clad body falling against the window for support. "Any last words?" Panic filled her veins when he grinned up at her through his snow white bangs. 

"You'll have to do better than that, darling sister," with that a large black ship rose into view and Artemis barely had time to run for cover before bullets were raining down on them from the craft. She reloaded her pistols and moved, Perseus guiding her as she heard more footsteps. Her brother had company and she would rather die than let them escape. She fired her weapons smoothly, bobbing and weaving through the men who broke through the windows before she realized it. Her brother was gone and so was the craft, the remaining men having been sent to apparently distract the white haired woman. 

"We have to go after him," she shouted, her A.I. coming to life at her words. 'No, Artemis, we can't we have to-,'

"Mother!" Her violet eyes moved from the dead bodies that littered the floor to her older sister. The brown haired woman collapsed to her knees, her arms slipping under their lifeless mother. 'You're need here, now,' she had wanted to argue, to fight, and to hunt him down but as she stared at her sobbing sister, she knew that she was needed here. 

"Athena," her voice was barely above a whisper but the dark haired woman heard her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him," 

Artemis sighed, shaking herself out of the memory and entering the room, Felix and Locus close behind her. Aphrodite and Hades, along with their armed escort, had crossed the room and come to a stop before 

'Apollo.' Perseus whispered his name, knowing that he and Artemis had not parted on good terms. Apollo seemed to hear his whisper, his head turning from Aphrodite to look at her. Her body tensed and she forced herself to remain calm despite the intensity of his gaze. 'Don't make direct eye contact,' Perseus whispered, a small smile gracing her lips at his panicked words.

'Calm down, Pear, he isn't going to say anything,' or at least she didn't think he would. Moving forward to cross the room, she allowed herself to join Hades, Aphrodite, and Apollo. 

"Thank you for escorting them here," Apollo bowed his head to Hades in thanks. 

"I guess you're welcome, though it did seem pretty redundant," Apollo's brows knit together at Hades words. "She clearly knows where this room is i mean how couldn't she? She's the-,"

"Hades," Artemis cut him off, removing her helmet and clipping it to her hip. "Thank you for escorting us," his lips pulled into a frown at her dismissal but he wouldn't push it. 

"Of course," he bowed his head, "we're leaving," Aphrodite had opened her mouth to argue but was quickly escorted out by an annoyed Hades. Artemis' allowed her tense posture to lax, happy to not have to deal with the silver eyed woman. 

"I'm surprised," her violet eyes narrowed at the tone the tan skinned man before her used. "That they'd send you here after what happened." 

"What happened?" Felix found himself asking, bourbon eyes flickering between the white haired woman and the blond. 

"You don't know?"

"Apollo," the air seemed to thicken, Locus' hand itching to close around the weapon strapped to his back. "It's none of their business," locus and Felix shared a look, mutually agreeing that they wouldn't get involved in whatever was about to happen. 

"You know what, you're right, it isn't any of their business." There was laughter in his voice, his green eyes moving from the ground between them to her glowing violet eyes. "I just have one question," her hands closed into tight fists though she arched an eyebrow. "How does it feel knowing you killed your mother?" Locus and Felix moved in perfect sync, Felix's arms closing tightly around Artemis while Locus moved to stand between her and the blond man. "Hit a nerve?" 

"If you keep talking I'll hit more than a nerve of yours," 

"Artemis-,"

"That's enough!" A woman with long chocolate locks and electric blue eyes entered the room, her voice booming around the bickering group. 

"Shit," Artemis growled as everyone but she and Felix bowed. "Bow now," she all but growled before she grabbed his wrist and spun him around, forcing him to kneel in front of her. He glared up at her briefly before catching his partner in the same position. "Your highness," she spoke calmly, the only person in the room standing besides the blue eyed woman. She pursed her lips, her blue eyes running over the white haired woman's attire. 

"Hello darling sister," 'god damn it' her A.I. chuckled at her displeased thoughts. "It would appear that when the pay is good enough, you'll grace me with your presence but not when I send for you out of love and concern." 'Sister?' Felix looked to Locus to find him already looking back at him. 'Things Just keep getting more and more complicated,' 

"I am merely following the directors order, your highness. Had it not been for his personal request I would not be here, even with how good the money is." She folded her hands neatly behind her back, her sister stopping to stand directly in front of her. 

"You may stand," she spoke to felix and the others, her blue eyes running over the chrome and orange clad man. "I'm assuming you and your friend in the grey and green are the hired guns?" 

"Yes ma'am," he spoke respectfully, locus releasing an inaudible sigh at his partners good behavior. She circled him slowly, Artemis doing her best to not roll her eyes at her sisters act.

"And you think I can trust you with my life? A man who swore his allegiance to me merely because he was offered a pretty penny?" 

"Lay off, Athena," the blue eyed woman grinned at her sister who merely rolled her eyes in response. "I was sent for a reason and it's to keep these two in check. They will not cause any problems." 

"Really? I assumed they were here to keep an eye on you," 

"Apollo," the blond fell silent, his forest green eyes narrowing at the ground. "The two of you will be expected to work together. I hope I can count on both of you to behave like adults." Artemis gave a nod, not trusting herself to not say something harsh to the accusing blond. "Now, discuss," she waved her hand in dismissal, moving to finally sit in her golden throne. 

"Right," he stepped forward, a large rectangular table rising from the group. The table flickered to life, a holographic map appearing on top of it. "As you are aware, we will be heading to Caros to maintain our treaty with them and to show them the power our new queen possesses. There will be banquets, meetings, and parades that she will be required to attend as will all of us. Because of this I wanted to go over the lay out of the capitol, not only for strategical purposes but so we are all familiar with where we will be staying." Artemis gave a nod, violet eyes focused on the map despite having spent almost all night going over it and plans of attack and quick escapes with Perseus, in case they were to be attacked. "The capitol is an immensely advanced city, much like our own, surrounded by a large dense forest. It offers the city protection from outsiders but at the same time, offers a protection and cover for anyone that is familiar with the forest. Because of this, caros has erected a shield around the city, only allowing certain people in and out."

'Much like we have,'

'yes, but if a traitor emerges from the inside, it will do nothing for us.' Perseus hmm'd in her mind, closing himself off to think. 

"And if you're not on the list of people who can enter?" One of the guards spoke up, his helmeted head turned to look at Apollo.

"You will be disintegrated," Artemis couldn't help but smirk as the guard gulped, looking down at the table. Apollo rolled his eyes, a small smile crawling across his lips as he gazed up at her before something seemed to click in his mind and he glared. 'What a pain,' her lips pressed into a thin line before she looked back down at the map. "Everyone here will be given a schedule and holomap for all the events and venues that the queen will be attending during our travels along with key cards that will give you access to Caros. Does anyone have any questions?" Silence hung around them before Apollo gave a nod, motioning to an armored guard who had walked in. "If you wouldn't mind passing them out," said guard gave a nod and moved around the small group, handing them their own devices with the information Apollo listed. "Tonight will be a night to become accustomed with one another and each other's skills before we leave tomorrow. We will have a training session in one hour. I suggest you all get something to eat and wait for my call." The guards nodded and filtered out, Artemis and partners doing the same before her name left her sisters lips. 

"Can you spare a moment for your favorite sister?" Artemis hesitated, as did the mercenaries. 'I'm sure they have questions,' Perseus spoke up, Artemis sighing softly to herself. 

"No, I can not," with that she exited the throne room, walking down the hall they had walked down to get to the throne room before stepping into the glass elevator. Everything between them was silent, 'it appears they've decided against ask-,'

"It seems some important details were left out about our job and those involved in it." Artemis sighed, violet eyes moving from the beautiful landscape before them to the green and grey man. 

"It didn't seem necessary to mention my relation to Athena. Yes, she is my sister, but I work for the UNSC. There's no way for us to be particularly close to one another," 

"And our enemy?" Locus pressed, his steel gaze burning into her. 'Just come clean, if you lie, they'll eventually find out and that could bite us in the ass at an inopportune time.' Artemis sighed, running a hand through her snowy locks.

"He was part of the same UNSC team that I, along with Apollo, were part of. We'd trained together since we were kids and I was always paired with either Apollo or him. Because of this, when he betrayed us, a lot of people looked to me. They didn't understand how I hadn't seen the signs or realized that maybe his A.I. implant had done something to him." Locus looked to Felix, a silent understanding passing between them. "And, looking back, I'm not sure how I didn't either." 

End of chapter 2


	5. Chapter 5

  
Apollo, the god of the light, sun, and knowledge

Apollo frowned from his place in the center of the training room. 

'Why would they bring in outsiders?' His green eyed gaze lingered on the two mercenaries, one chroma and orange, the other grey and green. 'And why did they get paired up with her?' Artemis stood in the middle of the pair, a neutral expression on her face as she looked between them. 

'Artemis wanted me to let you know that she pulled the file on the two of them and that you can feel free to get a copy from her.' Apollo jumped, looking down at the blue eyed A.I. before him.

'Perseus,' he felt a smile bubble to the surface, having always had a soft spot for Arts sassy A.I. Said A.I. glanced over his shoulder at his partner, making sure she wasn't watching or listening before he turned back to Apollo. 

'She might not say it, but she's happy that you're on this mission. She knows you won't let anything happen to Athena,' he looked up, hoping to meet her violet gaze only to find her electric blue visor staring back at him. 

'Right,' he mused, looking down to find that Perseus had left, taking a place floating around the trio across the room. Artemis forced herself to not sigh out loud, Perseus floating around and making small talk with the two mercenaries around them.

"So whats earth like? Do you have any family or friends? What made you interested in killing people? Was it the money or the thrill? You seem thrill focused," he looked to locus, then Felix "but you seem money hungry. Am I right?" Artemis swatted at the small man, a huff of irritation leaving his lips before he vanished.

"Sorry, he's a curious little thing," she mused, reaching up to run her hand through her hair, only for her fingertips to brush against her helmet. 'Smooth Arty,' Perseus teased, a ghost of a smile spreading across her lips. 'Oh shut your sassy face right now,' his soft laughter fluttered through her mind, a content sigh leaving her lips before she allowed her attention to focus back on the men before her. 

"I do like money," Felix muttered, his dark visor turning to her. "Not that I'm particularly money hungry or anything. I just want to be able to buy a billboard sized tv when I retire."

'That will not be good for his eyes.' She laughed out loud at the absurdity of both men's comments, Felix tilting his head in curiosity. 

"Is he shit talking?" 

"He said a tv that big wouldn't be good for your eyes," she tapped his visor lightly for emphasis before her body froze. She had told herself she would be harder and meaner and here she was playing around with the hired help. 

"Why would I care? I'll be retired, plus, Locus here would take care of me. Wouldn't you buddy?" Locus groaned in annoyance, looking away from the idiot and the princess. 

"That's not happening," Artemis giggled at his complete dismissal and Felix's shoulders slumping.

"That's not what you said when you were drunk," Locus sighed before shaking his head.

"We are not having this conversation in front of her," Artemis held up her hands with a smirk.

"Hey now, don't let me interrupt your lovers quarrel. It's offering some great entertainment for Pear bear and I." 

"It's not a lovers quarrel!" Felix squeaked causing both partners of his to laugh. "Why are you laughing? She just said we're together!" 

"With how much you whine, I'm not surprised someone would think we're involved." Locus felt a small smile twitch across his lips at the laughing young woman, her head shaking as Felix grumbled angrily to himself. 

"Whose side are you even on?" Someone cleared their voice behind Felix, drawing the trios attention. Apollo stood with his arms crossed and his helmet strapped to his hip. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Felix huffed in annoyance and locus, from the slight roll of his head, had rolled his silver eyes. Artemis mirrored Locus' action, happy that her helmet hid the displeasure on her face. 

"Of course not," Apollo arched a brow at the deep voice coming from the woman. "I'm assuming you want the fun to start now?" He smirked, placing his fists on his hips. 

"I'm not sure if it's gonna be all that fun for you or your guests." 

"You think so, pretty boy?" She could picture the smirk on Felix's face clearly, her own twitching across her lips. 

"Oh I know so, human," he growled, Felix's hands balling at his hissed insult.

"Really? Would you like to prove it?" Apollo stepped closer, a single blond brow raised as he smirked down at Felix.

"I'd love to. You, me, training floor right now. Everyone else, clear out," Artemis did her best to not roll her eyes. 'It's like a fucking dick measuring contest,' she huffed internally before reaching out to drag locus off the floor while everyone else was wise enough to move on their own accord. 

"I don't think your friend realizes what he just got himself into." Artemis frowned at the voice, immediately recognizing it as belonging to Eros. "I mean, not only is he a feeble human and Apollo is a literal god but Apollo also hates the company that the two of you keep. He might... take out some of that repressed hatred on your unsuspecting partner." Locus turned slowly, as if he was contemplating responding to the irritating man. 

"I don't believe your friend realizes what he got himself into either," Artemis felt a smirk crawl across her lips. 'Well, isn't he a surprising little thing?' Perseus spoke up, Artemis giving an almost nonexistent nod in agreement. Felix stood on one side of the room, his arms raised defensively, Apollo mirroring the action across from him. 

"Hand to hand combat? Felix actually might stand a chance," locus looked to the woman, who had her arms crossed across her chest. "Apollo fucking sucks at hand to hand," Eros glared at the white haired woman but she was clearly oblivious to the anger on his face. 

"Better than anyone else I know," he declared defensively, earning an eye roll from the girl. "At least better than any of the traitors I know." Artemis didn't even flinch at his implied words, having already given up on the possibility of them all getting along and of him not being a complete dickbag. 

"Ready..." R.H.E.A's voice boomed through the room. "Set..." Felix's hands seemed to tighten as she watched his slightly bouncing form. "Begin!" Both men moved, Apollo throwing a punch that Felix dodged easily, his hand closing around Apollo's elbow as his hand flew past his face before using the blonds momentum to throw him over his shoulder. Artemis could only smirk as Apollo had to quick roll out of the way to avoid a kick to the face. Pushing himself to his feet, Felix backed off, waiting for the other mans move. Apollo seemed to be thinking, hesitating briefly before he moved again. This time he threw a fake punch, which Felix moved to block, only for Apollo to try to knock him off his feet with a kick. Felix seemed to have seen it coming, flipping back before moving forward to kick at the man. Apollo bent completely in half backwards sliding under his knee. It was no matter though as Felix seemed to have anticipated the move. He shifted to his other foot and as Apollo stood to his full height, Felix's heel slammed into the back of his head, throwing his forward. Apollo's helmet skipped across the training facility as he turned his helmet-less face to look upon Felix. 

"Guess I'm not as bad as you thought I'd be." Artemis could almost taste the change in Apollo's demeanor as he pushed himself pointedly to his feet. He took the starting stance, his hands raised and his legs spread apart. Felix laughed before moving, his confidence flourishing after having knocked the blond haired man around. 

"Artemis," she slipped past locus and moved quickly down to the doors leading to the training facility. 'If his change says anything, it means he handed control over to Achilles and he won't stop until he kills that man.' Artemis felt her jaw clench, her teeth grinding as her pace went from a fast walk to a full jog. Her hand print opened the training facility doors as Apollo placed his foot on Felix's chest plate. The mercenaries helmet was knocked away from him, his bourbon gaze narrowed up at the blond haired man. 

"Any last words?" Felix didn't struggle, having noticed her missing from the spectator room above them. Artemis vanished, having cloaked to sneak across the room to grab a gun off of the wall, almost releasing an audible sigh when she saw the pink goo in the chamber. "I guess not," he cocked the live pistol, a dark smirk spreading across his lips before he let out a cry of pain. Artemis didn't stop as the pink goo coated his gun hand and chest, emptying the clip of lockdown paint, knocking the man to his knees. "Artemis!" He hissed angrily before she shot him in the face, the enraged man being completely knocked to the floor before she decloaked. 

"Hey good looking," felix spoke playfully, earning an annoyed huff from the white haired woman as she pulled him roughly to his feet. "Fuck, easy with the shoulder," he hissed, her violet eyes moving to the bullet wound that she had managed to overlook. She didn't respond though, having pressed a button on the lock down gun to call a medic to the training facility. The medics came faster than she had anticipated, having just picked up Felix's discarded helmet as they rushed in. "I don't need to-," Felix groaned as he was roughly pushed down on the gurney, a frown tugging at his pierced lips. Artemis laughed at the angry nurse, immediately recognizing her as her friend Winrey's mother. 

"Hey, be gentle with the man. He did just beat the kings token boy," Mrs. Rockbell's face morphed into one of surprise as she looked over at the pink goo covered man. 

"Apollo?" Artemis gave a nod, chuckling softly as she whistled. "Well, sweetheart, you just made yourself a lot of enemies." Her hand slapped against the bullet wound on Felix's shoulder, the dark haired man squeaking in pain. "Myself included," Artemis could only shake her head as she watched Felix being rolled out, her hand still closed tightly around his helmet. 

"Is he always this recklessly or...?" Locus arched a brow in surprise, having been under the impression that he had snuck up on the woman, only to find her electric blue visor staring up at him. 

"Always has been and more than likely, always will be." 

Artemis had left shortly after her conversation ended with Locus, slipping off to her room while he and the others kept training. 'It's more for you anyways, big bug,' she grinned as she thought of the scowl she knew was under Locus' helmet from her sass. The dark haired man merely hummed in response, his silver eyes having followed her as she exited the training room. She sighed, running a hand through her chin length snow hair as she looked at Felix's helmet that sat on her bed. She had been contemplating taking it back to the idiot man but wasn't sure. 'It's good to make friends,' Perseus purred, Artemis rolling her violet eyes in response. 

"Yes, I want to make friends with a temperamental mercenary and his equally moody partner." 

"You read their files, art, you know they aren't bad people." And she had, having been sent the files by her father. He wanted her to trust that the would complete the job and keep her sister safe but at the same time... she sighed. 'But at the same time people don't choose this profession because they want to' yet both men had and it discerned her a bit more than she would have liked to admit. She was chosen for this task by her father, Zeus having seen something in her when she was a child that made him want to make her a killing machine. 'They had other options and still choose to do this. What kind of people just fall into this lifestyle?' "Damaged people." Artemis frowned at the simplicity of Perry's answer. Releasing an irritated sigh, she grabbed a pair of black knee high boots and tugged them on before stepping in front of her mirror. She wore a pair of black leggings and a cropped long sleeved burgundy top. Reaching up, she ran a hand through her snowy locks and moved back to her bed, grabbing Felix's helmet and exiting her bedroom. Perseus hesitated momentarily in shutting down before sighing, knowing that the conversation between the two of them was over. "I'm here if you change your mind," he muttered before vanishing, Artemis pressing her lips together in a thin line when she felt a burst of guilt crawl up her spine. 'Apologize later, find Felix now,' she mused internally, her feet carrying her down the familiar path to the infirmary.

"Here to see Apollo," a playful voice spoke up, her violet eyes moving to find a grinning Mr. Rockbell behind her. "Your highness," he added as if it were an after thought but she knew he did it to tease her, knowing how much she hated the title. 

"Firstly, you're a dick," he laughed, rolling his dark brown eyes. "Secondly, no, I'm here to see Felix. One of the mercenaries my father hired," the mocha skinned man gave a nod, side stepping her to lead her down the hallway. Her violet eyes ran over his tall form as they walked, lingering on the silver hairs that were popping up in his dark colored hair. 'Only those of royal blood and those chosen to carry on the old gods legacies are given the gift of immortality.' She remembered her father's words from her childhood after her first friend had passed away from old age. 'What a shame,' her hands closed into tight fists but she immediately forced herself to relax. She didn't need the dark haired man before her knowing where her thoughts had turned. 

"He's right in here," his dark eyes moved from the door to her to the helmet clutched in her right hand. "I'm guessing that's his?" He smirked, Artemis rolling her eyes at the not even kind of subtle implications of his words. "Right well, his bullet wound is completely healed. His left shoulder was dislocated and his right knee was broken, along with a crack in his left wrist. Everything is healed and there should only be mild discomfort and some lingering side effects of the sedative we used on him. If he needs anything, you know where to find me." She gave a nod as he dismissed himself, her hand hesitating above the handle before she shook her head and she entered the room. Felix was now completely out of his armor in a long sleeved black shirt that hugged his upper body and matching joggers. 

"Like what ya see," he spoke playfully, a soft groan leaving his lips as she lightly swatted his arm. "No hitting, your friend already did enough of that," Felix frowned seeing guilt flash across her violet eyes. "Not that that was your fault or anything," he rushed out, the white haired woman merely rolling her eyes in annoyance. "What? I was just trying to make you feel better," he finished lamely, crossing his arms across his chest before something seemed to click for him. "What the hell? Where's my bullet wound and my crack bones and-,"

"We're pretty advanced here, pretty boy," she winked playfully. "They were able to treat and heal everything that Apollo broke. Which is good for us since if we were back on earth, you'd be out of commission for at least two weeks and by that time the mission would be half over and you probably wouldn't get paid." Felix looked genuinely impressed, his mouth opening to comment on it before his gaze landed on his helmet in her hand. 

"Awh, you kept my helmet safe for me," she dropped said helmet on his crotch, Felix groaning in pain. "I wasn't trying to make anything out of it, i swear," she felt a smile twitch at her lips at his pain and his apology.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you didn't, Isaac," her body tensed at her slip up, his lips pressing together. 

"Did you just call me Isaac?" She gave a nod, deciding not to back down. If he wanted to be mad, he was going to be mad. "How did you know my real name?" She shrugged noncommittally, placing her hand on her hip. 

"I read your file, yours and Sams," Her violet eyes moved to find locus standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "Stop fucking looking at me like that. You've been hired to fucking protect my sister. Did you not think I would read your file to make sure I could trust you? Well news flash, I fucking did and so did Hargrove and my father. We hired you so we deserve to know your past, sorry if that's an issue." Her apology was insincere and full of irritation, a huff leaving her lips when they shared another silent look. 

"I figured you would have, given your relation to the woman we're protecting. I'm just surprised you let it slip so quickly," she flipped off Locus as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Perseus wouldn't stop talking about your files, okay? Something about the two of you not being 'that bad' or whatever." Felix grinned as he looked up at the white haired woman, her cheeks flushing deeper at his cat like grin.

"You like us and you know it," she rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small grin playing on her lips.

"I guess you're alright," 

End of chapter 3


End file.
